


I see you [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: That scene in 159, because I still get emotional over it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Reader
Kudos: 30





	I see you [art]

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with a bunch of Jon/Martin feelings last night, so this happened. 
> 
> I will probably never be over ep159.


End file.
